nartoepicfandomcom-20200215-history
Love
Love & Lucky (愛とラッキー) is a non-mage merchants guild in the Kingdom of Fiore. Location Love & Lucky is said to be located in the market townFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 17, AcalyphaFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 2, in the kingdom of Fiore. Description Exterior Design Love & Lucky is a moderately sized guild, with various trees around it.The building is composed of one main corridor, with four sections around the corridor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 2 It's composed of bricks and what appears to concrete. Below the brick portion, there are several pillars decorating the frontal view. There are dozens of windows on the guild building.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 3 There is also a gate grid in the guild's entryway.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 2 In the year X791, the guild's design has somewhat changed. The corridor and the four sections turned a single section, made of bricks and walls, decorated by some standards. It seems that the roof is used for the guild members to talk or accomplish another activities. The main hall still exist and not many things changed in this part of the build, trough it got bigger. Near the guild there're a few tents, but it's currently unknown if they belong or not tho Love & Lucky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 18 Interior Design It's interior is first shown when Lucy Heartfilia entered to save the guild from the assault of Naked Mummy. The interior of the guild is littered with various tables and shelves, both filled with papers and books. There's some windows and desks near the corners. Pillars made of concrete and woods are seems by the entire hall and some information plates in the ceiling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 4-5 In the year X791, the interior hall design changed a little. On the corners we can see several pillars connecting the floor and the ceiling. The ceiling is made of wood planks. There's a wood stairs that probably leads to superior floors, and several tables and chairs are added in the ambient. The walls are made of brick, and are decorated with various pillars and windows, both made of wood or brick. There's is also a wooden reception station, where the Receptionist stays and helps people who arrive in the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 19 History Layla and Jude Heartfilia were both well succeed members, but left the guild due to pregnancy of Lucy, whose name was decided because the fallen K of "Lucky".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 13 While still members, they were able to reunite a vast amount of money and experience, allowing them to create a powerful and rich organization, the Heartfilia KonzernFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Pages 16-17. It appeared during it's dark guild invasion in the year X784Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 2-10, when Jude came back to try become rich again after losing all of his money together with the Heartfilia KonzernFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Pages 15-18. However, his daughter, Lucy arrived in the guild before he arrived there and defeated all the Dark Mages alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 11-14 It was the base of the invisible thief story of Lucy during the post time-skip.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 127 It also had a redesign in the year X791, when Lucy appeared to visit her father and discovered that he was dead. Members References Navigation Category:Legal Guilds